<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Lovers And Wine by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606378">Old Lovers And Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Joan and Francis are Bisexual, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yaoi, ex boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis wants to ask his girlfriend Joan an important question, but will seeing his ex boyfriend Arthur shake up the plans ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, Past France/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Lovers And Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone here is an oneshot again ! Please forgive me for grammer mistakes or if my french is not french enough ( even though I asked google translate ) please let me know :) America is somewhere there too in the fic, oh and Jeanne 's name will be Joan Rogue .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>' Arthur ? ' </p><p>' Francis ? ' </p><p>Both men looked bit shocked but also surprised to see each other .</p><p>' Mon ami it's been so long .' Francis smiled but did not reach out to the other blonde man .</p><p>Francis liked to show affection but was not sure how to handle this situation </p><p>Arthur did not say anything not sure how not to make the situation not too awkward .</p><p>' Who is this Francis ? ' Asked a woman with a heavily french accent .</p><p>' Oh this is my ... Friend Arthur Kirkland we went to highschool together .'</p><p>Arthur almost snorted at the word friend . ' Nice to meet you .' Arthur gave her a smile which she returned .' Bonjour I am Joan Rogue .' </p><p>Arthur gave a small nod .' Well are you ready to order or should I come back in five minutes ? '</p><p>' Non I am ready to order .' </p><p>Arthur quickly wrote the orders and left, leaving the couple in silence for 5 seconds .</p><p>' Alright who was he to you .' Joan asked as she leaned to Francis, who looked nervous while looking else where .</p><p>' I don't know what you talking about cherie .'</p><p>' Oh don't cherie me, I know you long enough to know when you lie .' Then her eyes went bit soft as she sighs .' Look I am not judging you remember I had a few girlfriends of my own, I just want to know since your tension with Arthur was very heavy .'</p><p>' Well ...'</p><p>' Here are your drinks, the food will be here soon .' Arthur was back quickly with some sparkling water for Joan and some wine for Francis .' Merci .' Joan said .</p><p>Arthur said nothing as he left soon again .</p><p>' He is my ex .' Francis whispered Joan did not almost  heard it, but she did as she gave her attention back to Francis .</p><p>' Ex ... ' Then she looked with suspicious eyes at her water .' Don't do that cherie he was the one who broke up .'</p><p>' I thought you were the heart breaker .'</p><p>' He was faster .' Both were silent for a while .' But we left on good terms actually, we were not meant to be ... He moved away and I moved on .'</p><p>' You sure you did ? '</p><p>Francis was surprised at her question .' Why ? Do you think I am lying ? '</p><p>' No ... It's not that I don't trust .. Or believe you I ...' She doesn't trust herself for being good enough for him .</p><p>' Cherie there is nothing between us anymore .'</p><p>He took her hand and smiled, she smiled back as she squeezed his hand a bit .</p><p>' Here is the food .' Arthur brought plates of salade and some juicy steak with bit of french fries . The food looked so good and smelled so delicious .</p><p>They ate in silence once a while they said something, but other then that they just enjoyed their time and food .</p><p>Francis noticed Arthur going to the tiolets .</p><p>' Order something sweet mon cherie, I going to the tiolets real quick .'</p><p>Joan nodded as she watched him go, not making a protest she saw Arthur too going to the tiolets .</p><p>' I will just eat my broken heart away .' She sighs as she looked at the dessert list .</p><p>
  <em>What am I an idiot .</em>
</p><p>' Arthur ? '</p><p>Arthur looked surprised and then went red as Francis stood behind him while he was taking a piss .</p><p>' Damn you frog ! Don't go on pervert mode already ! '</p><p>' Wha ... Non non I am not going on pervert mode ! '</p><p>' Go back to your girlfriend if you are not going to take a piss ! I swear if you break this poor woman's heart I kick your balls off .'</p><p>Francis scowled but also felt happy that Arthur likes Joan enough to defend her .</p><p>' It's not that you buffon ! I want to ask you something .'</p><p>' Do it quick I don't really have a break actually .' Arthur finished and went to wash his hands .' You like her enough Joan ? ' Francis asked him .</p><p>' I don't know her well but can tell she loves you, and she has manners that may rub off on you .'</p><p>' Really funny lapin but you say she is okay ? Alright ? '</p><p>' Yes she is why ? ' He dried his hands as he turned around and saw Francis with a small box in his hands .' Franc ...' But before Arthur could get angry Francis cut him off .' You think she say yes ? '</p><p>Arthur was quick and then he nodded with a smile .' Finally found your soulmate .. Going for the happy ending .' </p><p>' Yes I think it's time for that wine farm dream of mine to come true .'</p><p>' Then I wish you good luck, oh god ..' Arthur laughed Francis looked surprised .' I am so happy that I refuse to tell you .'</p><p>' What please what do you think ? '</p><p>Arthur walked to the door .' Find out yourself .' </p><p>Francis was left alone in the bathroom with the box in his hand, he looked at it and sighs .' Here goes nothing .'</p><p>And went back to the table surprised to find three chocolate dessert cakes almost finished .' Mon cherie ...'</p><p>Joan looked surprised and then felt ashamed .' Sorry I overreacted and .. You know I ate tons of chocolate if I am ..'</p><p>' Sad ? ' She went quick and nodded tears almost running out .</p><p>' Why ? '</p><p>' I thought you and Arthur ...'</p><p>' Mon cherie me and Arthur are just friends, besides Arthur has already someone .' He pointed at the other side as Arthur was serving a young man with blonde hair and glasses .</p><p>Arthur was saying something making the other laugh, as he then kissed Arthur on the cheek as the blonde brit went red .</p><p>' See now look at me .'</p><p>Joan looked at him Francis was nervous she could tell .' I want to tell you something ...' He began .' I .. I have so many things I want to tell you, I even wrote almost thirty pages how I am going to do it .... But they hardly come out because the moment in my head is nothing against this moment now ...'</p><p>Joan went silent as every sound went off, only her and Francis were there .' You are so good to me, I am almost afraid I am not good to you ... You bring my strongest but also my weakest moments out ... You don't look at my past, you make me enjoy my present and let me look forward to the future ... '</p><p>He stared deep in her eyes making her breath go away .</p><p>' Joan .. I really have a important question for you ..'</p><p>And then the box came out, and then the ring shines as it opens .</p><p>' Will you marry me ...' </p><p>But Francis almost yelped as Joan jumped on him, making both fell on the floor .</p><p>' Yes ! ' She shouted out as she cried .</p><p>Francis cried too because of her answer and that his back hurt .</p><p>Of course the latter did not matter as both laughed and cried together for this moment .</p><p>Arthur smiled at them .</p><p>' Who are they ? '</p><p>' Some couple of friends .'</p><p>' Your friends ? How come I never met them .' Alfred frowned .' Don't frown you get wrinkles .' Arthur pushed his finger against Alfred's forehead who grinned at him .</p><p>' Like you old man ? ' He joked as Arthur hissed at him with a red face .' Old man why you ! '</p><p>But was quiet as Alfred quickly kissed him .' Finish soon so we can go home .' He whispered against his lips making Arthur just blush .' Alright then .'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>